


Stumped; Literally

by Anonymous



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Acrotomophilia, Amputee Hanamura Yosuke, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, It's more just interest in it, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Mild Gore, but not technically, not attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: What was originally a quick trip into the tv took a drastic turn for the worse when Yosuke’s arm gets severed and someone seemed to be interested in it, maybe even too interested.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Tatsumi Kanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	Stumped; Literally

**Author's Note:**

> Tw amputee fetish(more so interest but I'll still add it as a warning), emetophobia, to avoid the vomit just skip paragraph 5

“Yosuke-senpai, do ya wanna train for a bit? We’re both kinda fallin’ behind.” Kanji looked over at Yosuke who thought it over before nodding. “Yeah, sounds good.”

That explained how they got there in the first place, but what it doesn’t explain is how Yosuke’s entire arm is missing.

Kanji’s distracted, looking into an old chest that had been opened forever ago. He wasn’t really sure why he thought to check it, but he did. That’s when Yosuke shouted, snapping Kanji out of his daze, but by then it was far too late. A shadow had crept up on him, lunging at him.

All he could do was turn around before Yosuke jumped out in front of him. The shadow, which Kanji then realized was a Lying Hablerie, bit down on Yosuke’s arm and effectively ripped it off.

“I…” The shadow spat out the bloodied remains of Yosuke’s right arm, the limb dropping with a wet splat sound. Yosuke gagged as he stared at the limb, covering his mouth. The sound of his bile hitting the floor was no different than the sound of the blood practically pouring from his open wound.

Kanji’s frozen still, no clue how to respond to what’s happened. There was a faint call for Jiraiya, the persona forming above Yosuke- no surprise, it’s right arm was also missing- and defeated the shadow before it dissipated.

‘I should be helping him-’ Kanji’s brain began to run wild and he kneeled down to Yosuke, setting a hand on his shoulder. He couldn’t- or didn’t want to- stop himself from staring at the empty spot where Yosuke’s arm has been a minute prior.

It was an awful thought, and he knew he’d beat himself up over it, but he almost wanted Yosuke’s arm to stay like that. For his arm to never come back. It was oddly appealing. Yosuke would be wholly reliant on other people, he couldn’t write, or do most basic tasks, he was right handed. It’d be impossible to get through daily life without assistance from someone. He’d probably get help from Yu or Chie, they were in the same class, but Kanji wanted it to be him. Kanji wanted desperately for Yosuke to ask him- no, to beg him for his help.

“I can’t- can’t heal- Kanji please-” Yosuke begged, to which Kanji snapped back to reality. “Yeah- yeah sorry senpai, hold on-” He hesitantly used Diarama, watching Yosuke’s detached limb fix itself before it reattached to his body.

Yosuke stared at his arm before he moved it slightly as a test. It worked fine. “God…” Yosuke looked up at Kanji, who was staring at his right arm. “Thanks.” Kanji looked up, meeting Yosuke’s gaze. “You’re uh, you’re welcome, senpai. Just be more careful.”

“I should be telling you that.” Yosuke lightly elbowed Kanji before the latter stood up. “Come on, let’s just go. I think we got enough training in, we should be caught up for now.” Kanji stood up as well, nodding in agreement.

He couldn’t even speak, not if he tried. What could he even say? Would he beg Yosuke to stay in the tv for a bit longer, hoping the same thing would happen? What kind of friends does that; what kind of friend wishes that another friend would have a limb amputated to fill their own sick desires?

He watched as Yosuke held his right arm, examining it as they walked. “That was wild, huh?” He looked back to Kanji, a small smile on his face. Kanji looked up from Yosuke’s arm and blushed. “Y-yeah, pretty nuts…” Yosuke’s smile faded as he dropped his arm. “You don’t have to worry, I’m fine. See?” He held his right arm out, lifted the tattered remains of his sleeve and, sure enough there was only a faint red mark.

Don’t think about it- Do not go there- Kanji wanted to run his hand over the mark. He wanted to feel where his friend’s arm has been ripped off. “You can touch it, it won’t fall off.” Yosuke chuckled, and Kanji reached out hesitantly. He glanced up once at Yosuke, who seemed like he was waiting. So Kanji touched the mark, running his pointed finger along it.

He just stared at it, absentmindedly running his finger along it before he looked up once more at Yosuke, who smiled. “See? I’m fine, quit worrying.” He let his sleeve fall again before resting his arm by his side and turning around. “Let’s hurry, the exit should be just around here.” Kanji followed close behind Yosuke as they finally exited the castle.

The trip back to the main exit was uneventful, aside from Kanji silently pleading for Yosuke not to turn around and look at him. He was sweating, his entire face lit up a bright red. He tried his best to compose himself before they left.

“Keep this between us, yeah?” Yosuke’s arm is halfway through the tv. Kanji swallowed before he nodded. “Seriously, this is between us. Just us.” Yosuke pointed from himself to Kanji, then back to himself a few times. “No one else.” Kanji nodded once more. “I get it, senpai. Just between us.” Yosuke takes a moment before he decided Kanji’s answer was good enough and exited the tv. Kanji took a few seconds longer.

“See you later- and remember, just between us.” Yosuke put his hand out, all fingers put down aside from his pinky. Kani mimicked his hand position, locking his pinky with Yosuke’s for a moment.

The next minute, Yosuke’s gone, having waved until he was long out of Kanji’s sight.

When Kanji finally got home, he laid down on his futon before pulling out his phone. He thought briefly about telling Yu what happened, having typed out the entire message before he remembered he promised not to and deleted it.

‘Wanna train again sometimes?’ Too weird, plus they were plenty caught up for now.

‘Glad I was there to give you a hand.’ Too soon.

‘I think you looked good without your arm’.

Why the hell did he even type that? Moreover, why did he think that? The more he thought about it, the worse the conclusion got. He liked Yosuke’s missing arm- more so he liked Yosuke with a missing arm. Yosuke being desperate, being helpless, begging Kanji to help him do simple tasks.

Entirely too much Googling only confirmed it. He liked amputees; specifically those with missing arms. Legs were nice, but arms were just different. If you lost a leg, you’d get a crutch, or a wheelchair, a prosthetic leg even. With an arm? Nothing. You got nothing. A shitty arm that doesn’t move and just sits there, unmoving.

So he sent a request, instead.

‘Could we try something next time we go to the tv, senpai? Just you and me?’

~~~~~~~~~

Which is how they ended up in their current position, Yosuke’s arms and legs removed, sitting in Kanji’s lap. His legs were removed from the mid-thigh down, his arms were removed from almost his shoulders down.

It was weird, sure. Yosuke objected vehemently, saying it was weird and gross, but after talking it over and trying it, it wasn’t so bad.

He leaned his head back, looking at the male above him. “I’m thirsty.” Kanji leaned over and grabbed a random soda bottle from the small pile they had. Sure, calling it a pile was an exaggeration, it was more so 7 bottles, but that’s not important.

The bottle he grabbed was purple. It was an American soda which he no clue how to pronounce the name of, but it started with a ‘P’.

He opened the cap, pulling Yosuke up a bit so he wouldn’t choke before he held the soda bottle to Yosuke's mouth and he began to drink. Yosuke couldn’t just set the bottle down, so he used what was left of his legs to signal he was done. Kanji carefully pulled away the soda bottle so it didn’t spill anything.

“Thanks, senpai.” Kanji rests his chin on Yosuke’s head. “For what?” Yosuke looked up as best he could without moving in a way that prevented Kanji from resting his head. “For, ya know, lettin’ me do this.”

Sure, Yosuke nearly bled out a few minutes before, but they were both oddly comfortable now.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Why did you read this  
> 2\. I'm sorry
> 
> Thanks you know who for helping out, it's very appreciated.


End file.
